THE HUNTERS DARK SECRET
by niniishappy
Summary: caraline is a normal tenage girl. She looses her father at that time. After her fathers death her life changes in to a deathly adventure with her 2 best friends Annabelle and Jason.


_**Caroline Wilson**_

_**THE HUNTER'S DARK SECRET**_

**CHAPTER ONE **

**My father is dead**

_C-c-ca-ra-ra-line can you here me sweet heart_? Yes Daddy I could hear you I whispered tearfully gazing in to my dying father's eyes. A-after I die-daddy! Don't say that I hissed as a tear rolled down my cheek. Rem-member o-nne think honey, after I am g-gone y-you w-will b-be in g-great dang-ger he said weakly closing his eyes. Ppp-lleeas promise m-me y-you'll b-be sss-a-ve. I will daddy I said holding his hands tightly. He smiled very softly. After a while he wasn't talking anymore it felt like all of his heat in his body fell down. Daddy! Daddy! I cried helplessly. I felt his forehead it was stone cold. Doctor! I screamed why isn't my dad talking, what happened! A doctor rushed in and took my father's hand and checked his pulse. He shook his head rubbing his forehead. He looked at me with big eyes. W-what is it? I choked. Your father has just passed away. I stiffened my eyes widened; it was like I couldn't breathe. I laughed crazily t-that can't b-be true m-my father was j-just h-here a minute a go. I stared at the doctor's face it was expressionless. **HE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! **I screamed tears rolling down non stop. I turned to my father and shook him. Daddy! Please don't leave me! I cried come back! I know this hard for you Caraline but you have to sink it in sweetheart. He slowly took my shoulders with both hand and gently pulled me up. I couldn't move I just stared at my lifeless father. Just go home honey and have a cup of tea I will deal with everything else said the doctor. I nodded walking to the exit weakly I trudged along the side walk feeling dizzy. My head was in great pain. I closed my eyes swaying in the spot. Hey! Someone whispered are you awake yet? If you are just go home okay I have been waiting a long time. It was like my eyes were glued shut but somehow I managed to open them slowly. I saw a boy holding my head looking annoyed. It was night and I was still in the spot where I was before. I quickly got up and dusted my self. The boy looked up and said finally I thought you were dead! I didn't say anything I just started walking. Hey wait! At least thank me for waiting! He yelled. I ignored him and waked on. Hey! He said catching up to me grabbing my shoulder. This got me mad I took a deep breath and I said ...What the hack is your problem he said. You're my problem! I yelled. Yo chill he said stepping back. I won't! I hissed under my breath. I turned around and walk back home I glanced back at the boy who was standing there mouth opened. I finally got home I looked up at the clock it was 10:30. I slumped in the living room sofa and cried in my cushions. The cushion was literally soaked with my tears. I cried myself to sleep, I kept thinking of how in the night I could here my dad's snoring in his room but now there was only empty silence. Crap! Why is hurting again I thought to myself holding my head. It was 5:49 am and I when to the bathroom. When I looked at the mirror I was frightened to what I saw. My eyes were bloodshot red my face so skinny…..let's make this simple I pretty much looked like a monster. This should be the least of my worries I sighed. I still can't believe my father is dead I can't let that come to my life its like he never died. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, what am I gonna do I am only 16 I have nothing to live for anymore. I grabbed my coat and ran outside to go to the hospital. Something buzzed in my pockets it was my cello phone. It was text message I took it out and checked my inbox there were 20 messages all from different people. Wow I thought news spread quickly. I read the first text which said:

Hello Cara I m so soooooooooo sry about your dad, I mean I loved your dad he was soo nice 2 people I just can't blive it. When I heard from Alisa I couldn't blive it me and your friends r gonna com over 2 check on u and there is a new kid in our school who I noe is commin just be aware of that….3 3 3 Ella

I sighed and put back my cell away. When I entered the hospital I saw the same doctor form yesterday. He looked at me with considered eyes. Are you ok sweetheart? He asked. I am fine I said now where is my dad? He is already buried he said knitting his eyebrows. WHAT! HE IS ALREADY BURIED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL_ ME_ WHEN THEY WERE BURYING HIM! I screamed, are u guys even human? I hissed. Calm dow-the doctor started, No I can't! My FATHER is DEAD. Those were your dad's last whishes Caroline. I DON'T CAR- what? His last wishes were what I asked. He didn't want you to be there when he was buried because it would be hard for you. Wha—why? Huh? Your father and I had a conversation when he was in the hospital before you came. I stopped and closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled. I opened my eyes at the surprised looking doctor then I said oh guess he probably cared for me that much….I love him so much smiled as a tear rolled down. Thank you and sorry doctor. As I walked home I flashbacked my dad saying to me when I was little girl: Coraline when something miserable or sad things happen NEVER please never cry….sink it in if you don't the person's spirit will never be happy. My dad said not o be sad if I am his spirit will never be in peace. I sigh a big long one and ran home feeling brand new and ready to start a new life. As I ran I saw my dad waving and smiling at me I rubbed my eyes and looked at where he was but he left. I smiled at my invisible dad I knew he will always be by my side. I reached my house and was surprised my friends didn't come yet. I shrugged and opened the front door. The minute I came in I saw a mob attacking me. We are so sorry about your dad Cara! Hey guys its okay its okay I whispered. They restrained form the groups hug. Hey aren't you that girl form yesterday I turned to the sofa and looked at the same guy form yesterday. Wow I thought to my self I was kind of mean to him. Oh sorry about yesterday I didn't know about your dad, its okay I said. .Ok guys I have a question HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN? Well Alisa said. You know Jason she pointed to the couch-so you're Jason I asked. He nodded. He is the new kid form our school Alisa said and when we came to your house you weren't opening the door so he kind of opened the lock. I was surprised I looked at him and said really. He smiled a nervous smile well yeah he said. I turned back to my concerned friends guys I am ready to start a brand new life can you guys look after me I asked. Of course Todd said we would always look after you. Yeah said Annabelle we are always here for you. All of them smiled and nodded. I love you guys I said grinning. All of us hugged again. Oh you guys must be starving I said quickly let me fetch something you could eat. That won't be necessary because all of us baked you a cake and cookies. Awww thanks guys you're the best. For hours and hours we ate and enjoyed the cake and cookies. We played board games and watched a great movie.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

**DESTINY OR FATE?**

After awhile Todd, Alisa, and Ella all said there good byes. When I looked around I saw Jason and Annabelle looking at me anxiously. What I questioned looking confused. Oh said Annabelle I was just wondering if your dad said anything before he died. Like what I asked. Like you know… Anything unbelievable. I chuckled softly and said my father dying was unbelievable anything else you want to say? Annabelle! Remember we had to tell her not her father Jason said looking stern. Oh crap I forgot. But how come her dad told us to tell her why couldn't he I mean he is the right person to tell her. Jason scratched his head and said the hultarials thought that we should tell her. But wh- tell me what I said interrupting Annabelle. What are you guys hiding? Who the hack is the hultarials and what does my father have to do with them? I asked suspiciously. I eyed them carefully making sure not to blink. Caraline this may seem unbelievable and crazy but still please try to bear with us. I gaped at her and said tell me what it is. Ok Annabelle started what I am about to say now, you and I and Jason will be involved with it. It's terrible but we were chosen. I don't get I said impatiently chosen for what? Long time ago Jason started, and evil king wanted to dominate all the empires he could reach to. He dominated all the empires except for one. He was furious that he couldn't dominate that one. The empire was as powerful has his. He marched right up to the blessed king of the hultarials king Altair. He commanded him at once to control his empire. The king Altair refused at once and told the evil king Fasa to live his presences as once. Fasa swore that he would start war. Fasa casted a dark spell on Altair's empire which is now restraining them back from fighting. The war is still going on said Annabelle and we have to find a way to end the dark spell or else Altair's empire will fall and dark spirits will corrupt the earth. The Falcrons use people and demons to go against the hultarials. We are chosen to find a way to defeat the evil spirits Jason added in. Why us? I asked. They shrugged and Jason said we were the right one I guess. Alright I said standing up smiling going to an adventure is the first thing I need now. I was excited to go on this mission. It was like a once in a life time opportunity. Hey Jason said this isn't what you call fun and games this is a really dangerous. I am very aware of that I said rolling my eyes. He look at me unbelievably and then looked away. So I said when will we get started? Well that isn't planned Annabelle replied. Just hang in there. Hey are you going to school? Annabelle asked. Sure why not asked. All three of us went to school silently. We saw the big red building. We headed to the deserted table in the corner and sat down. The minute I sat down I started babbling about the mission. Shhh! Jason hissed the people might hear us, you do know that no can know about the mission except for us? Oh right I said absentmindedly sorry. Anyways I asked what does my father have to do with this. I asked. Well he was Altair's best friend. If Altair has a problem they try to fix it basically said Annabelle. Wow I whispered he never told me that. And why does the dark spirit corrupt the world. You know to make the world a save place that is Altair's job and to prevent that from happening is Fasa's job. So if Altair's weak he doesn't have the powers to keep the world save. Carp that's tough luck I thought to myself. We have to find out a way to stop the evilness form spreading? I asked. That's right Jason said. Doesn't that seem impossible for us teenage normal kids? I asked. We are obviously going to study magic and we will always have weapons Jason replied. And-we heard the class bell ring oh it's time for class Annabelle said, Class was typical for a girl whose father just died, All the teacher feeling bad, and all the students being nicer. Being nice just because something really sad happened to people was stupid. After 2 months they will forget about it and won't even care. Finally the last bell rang. I was looking forward to it. Jason and Annabelle waited outside for me. We just want to remind you that we will star very unexpectedly. How long did you guys know about you guys getting involve with this. Like one month ago Annabelle said. Why do you ask? Oh I just wanted to know I said. I walked home with a million thoughts in my head. Should I really go? What if they are lying, Will I survive? By the time I got home it was 5:00. I ate lunch and watched television. My eyelids were getting heavier. I didn't feel like going upstairs to my room. I closed my eyes breathing heavily. Hey Caraline wake up please! Huh? Annabelle? I asked. I opened my eyes and stared at Annabelle. Get up we have to go. Huh? Why are you-no time for questions go get ready we are going. But- GO! I rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth, wore a loose shirt and a pair of jeans and put on my coat. It was 3:32 am and it was pitch dark. Where are we going? I whispered to Jason. We have a world to save remember? But now? I asked running behind Annabelle. We told you we would come unexpectedly. Oh shit I said I am not even prepared. You don't need to be prepared for a mission like this Jason replied. Yeah Annabelle said you just go and wish for the best. I gulped and nodded. We kept on running until we reached a huge forest. What is this place? It's a place where the hultarials and we meet to discuss important things Annabelle said reading my mind. This forest looks eerie and very deep. We never came here before Jason said by the way. Yeah and it looks kind of creepy stated Annabelle. In count of three we go in Jason said. 1…..2…3! Let's go! When we entered the forest we heard unusual creature sounds and tree leaves rustling. The wind was strong. It was hitting my face which made me awake. The hultarials will be here any minute said Jason. In about 30 seconds strange figures appeared out of no where. Welcome our noble heroes. I closed my eyes and thought was this my destiny or fate?

* * *

Chapter 3

The white lake _Miss Coraline Wilson isn't that right? _The guy whispered smiling horribly. Yes I said looking at them. Your father was a great person and it's a shame that he is no longer here with us. He was very clever. I nodded silently. So Jason said any places we could go? First I think you should go to the fire's edge- no Blaylin! That's too dangerous for them we could handle that said one of the figures. Blaylin scoffed and said what ever you say Oliver. You guys should go to the white lake first to find any clues. Where is that? Annabelle asked. Here Blaylin said giving Annabelle piece of paper. This will help you. You guys are going to help us right? Jason questioned. Perhaps Oliver said. However you shouldn't rely on us too much Blaylin shot back. I rolled my eyes and thought what's his problem. Oliver looked up at the sky and said we have to leave right now good luck. Yeah and please succeed Blaylin added in. We will try our best said Jason. With that they disappeared through the trees. What's up with the Blaylin dude Annabelle said why so grouchy? Jason shrugged maybe he is in a bad mood or something. Anyways open the prices of paper I said eagerly. Annabelle carefully opened it. All three of us read. So the White lake is north west from the great barrier of Montuzumes. Where the hell is that? Said Annabelle. Jason looked around and whispered all I see is just trees. Let's just go north I said maybe we will find something there. Annabelle and I started walking up front. Hey Jason say where are you going do you even know how dangerous this place is. Shut up and just come along said Annabelle. He shook his head in disregard and followed. All we are seeing were trees, trees, and trees! We were walking for hours and there was no sign of a lake.I told you guys not to come here. Jason hissed. It's too late know-it-all I said we can't go banck. The sun was about to rise and we had no clue where to go._ Need help_ a squeaky voice came out of no wher. We looked around to see where it was coming from. I am over here said the squeaky voice now sounding irritated. We all looked down on short fat little midget. Litterley he was about 1 feet he is soooooooo cute Annable said grabbing him. OI! I demand you to release me at once. Itoo have some dignity show some respect! It said. Well sorry I couldn't help it Annable said putting him down. You guys are the noble heroe I belive he said brushing himself. We aren't heroes yet but we will be hopefully said very well I am here to help you may I know your destination it seems to me you guys are lost. WE Aren't-I started but Jason stomped on my foot .ow I whispered in his ears. Shut up he whispered back. Whats your name Annabelle asked. Well the midget said clearing his troat me name is Juju Spellersmen. Well Mr. spellersmen can you tell us where the white lake is? Annabelle asked di I get in return hi\e said lookink at his nails. I outta choke your little throat I said eyeing him dangerously. Excuse me did I hear something he said looking at me. No juju she didn't Jason said quickly—um what do you want in return. Mhmmmmmmmmmmm…. He thank scratching his ponty chin. How about that watch on your wrist. Annabelle and Jason eyes fell on me. Well what are you waiting for give it to him Jason hissed. Pulled my arms against me touching the colden watch on my wrist oh no! I said this is my mother's watch I can't give it to that! We have no choice Caraline please we really need his help Annabelle cried. I shook my head. Jason sighed and turned to juj. First you show us where to go then we give the watch. Oh no I know your dirty little tricks Juju said I will tell you guys and your probably gonna run awaya the minute I teel you aren't you now he said. You are a shrewd little midget aren't you I asked. Juju just shrugged and smirked stupidly. You could puit it that way if you want he said. Oh God! I whispered. Here I said throwing the watch at him. He caught it with his fat chubby fingers. My, my such good hhearts. He laughed, suddenly a raven came and swept him up. God bye! He yelled 15 feet up the ground. Hey wait Jason yelled. What the hack! Annabelle said lokking pissed. We could never trust anyone I thought, Hey where is that grwolying coming from I said. We looked back. We saw about 50 wolves. They were in one pack. What do we do? Anebeelle squiked shutting her eyes. We looked at the wolves in terropr none of them were friendly. unexpectedly one of the wolves rose up and howled. It was sooooo loud I had to put my hands in my ears. All the wolves came at us in rapid moveness. WE ARE HERE FELLAS! The wolves stopped dead. What the hack. We looked bacxk we saw Juju and a million or a billion of crows and people like him. They came at the wolves like animals. We saw in awe. These smaill little creatures just knoked down a whole pack of 50 wolves. There was screaming, snarling and hitting for a long time. Slowly each of the wolves left. Aw man thanks juju Jason said that was awesome. EHH that's nbothin' Juju said. Tell you what if any trouble like this happends just whistle. How are you supposed to hear us I asked. We creatures have amazing hearing abilities. How amazing?n Anabelee questioned. You don't need to now he said. He winked and said well we be going now. The ravens cames and swooped each creatures and zoomed uop to the sky. Bye we yelled. Wow I said I doubted him. So now where we go? Annabelle said he never told us which way to go Jason said sucking his teeh. Wait I think I now where to go I said snatching the map from his hands. We go Northwest. Your sure becsaues? Jason said sqinting at me. Because stupid it says go Northwest from the Barrier And barriers are somethings that gets in you ways and it seems impossible to get to the otyher side. So your saying the barrier are the wolves? Jason said. Exactly I said. Coraline that brilliant Annabelle exclaimed. I am brilliant remember I lughed. Whatever Jason said trying hard not to smile. So eventually we went north west. Wow that's beautiful Annabelle whispered. The white lake was big and it actually had white water or some other liquid. Oh my god Jason said. We ran to the lake. I slowly touched the liwuid. It felt exactly like water. The minute I touche rd it the water bubbled. Abruptly something huge rose up. And I didn't noe wat it was. I wooudn't want to noe.

* * *

Chapeter 4

Water monster

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! Annabelle screamed. Move out of the jason yelled as the thing lunged at me. i quickly move back still looking at it in shock and awe. come on get up annabelle cried we have to move! Gosh what do we do i said. i breathed heavily and thank like my life depended on it. i looked around helplessly. There Jason pointed a finger at this big rock with three sowrds stickng out of the smooth surface on top. we ran to it. graba sowrd everybody jason told us and hurry. But we can't get it out annabelle said this is hopless. here let me try to take yours out and you try to take mine out i satated. Annabelle nodded. I tigged at the sowr and surprisingl it slid out perfectly. Alright! i i nodded grinning. But i cant take yours out eather annabelle gasped. Let me try jason said grabbing the butt of the swrd. And what do you know it slid out perfectly. cool this sowrd is soo cool he bragged. so that means i can take this out perfectly annabelle thought. she put her hands on the hilt of thge sword and pulled it up. It sliid out perfectly. I got it out! Annabele pranced. ROAR! hurry i dont think that monster is patient i screamed. Wait annabelle stopped us look it says something. we look at the smooth surface. It said:

_Use these swords well. You will find out which sowrd is whos. keep it with you you at all times. It will help you with your mission. Its a gift from the white lake. _

all of a sudden the writing dissapeared. What? i looked at the dissapeared text. How did that-ROAR! come on! we have to go jason yelled. Jasoon ran to the monster when it squeated down. But it quickly slpaed its stale to jason. And it hit him backwards. Jason are you okay i hissed. Oh god i snarled at the monster. Distract it i wispered to anabele. she nodded lokking frightened. i Sneakily ran around the water. behind it. I saw it's horrible and nsaty tail swaying their. i quickly got on top of the tail mkaing my way to the head. Good Annabelle and jason who just joined in to distract the molnster. I stabbed its headf couple of times. It hissed wtring to shake me of. BuT I hled its two horns for life. suddenley i saw words on my sowrd. It read:

_stab the eye of the montusume._

_SO _this things was called a montusume? i shrugged and stabbed its huge and scary eye. It screamed and hissed. I lost my balsance and i fell in 20 feet down. I landed staraight at the water wityh a big splash. It wasn't plasn't the water was freezing. i stryuged trying to get out buit with akl the commotion the montasume was making i couldn't. I could hardly breathe i drank too much of the water. I was going to drown. Is it going to end this way. Its soo fast am i a failer? i was drifting off then everthing faded to blacness. I woke up with a start. i coughed out some water. Are you okay Annabelle asked calmly. Yeah i replied. hey how am i alive? we saved you obcviosuly big head jason said looking away. what? how i wispered havong a hard time breathing. After you fainted me and jason graabed you out of there. wat about the montasume? you mean the big monster thing jason asked. yeah reaples/ oh it died. HOw did you know to hit the eye annabele said. I dont remebr i rubbed my head.


End file.
